The following starting alicyclic compound(V) and the epoxidized compound thereof(VI): EQU Y.sup.1 --CO--O--CH.sub.2 --Y.sup.1 (V) EQU Y.sup.2 --CO--O--CH.sub.2 --Y.sup.2 (VI)
[in the formulae (V) and (VI), Y.sup.1 represents at least one structural group selected from ##STR5## Y.sup.2 represents at least one structural group selected from ##STR6## are well-known and have been used as additives for coatings, and as an insulating material or an encapsulating material in the electric fields after being cured with an acid anhydride.
However, the alicyclic epoxy resin (VI) has a poor flexibility for coatings.
Furthermore, the epoxy resin has a disadvantage having a low curing density, resulting in weakness of the coating layers and further causes a problem in finishing-up state at the surface of the coatings.
Still further, there has been a limit in a curing velocity when an acid anhydride is used as a curing agent.
As a result of an intensive investigation, the present inventors have now found that it is possible to solve these problems, by using the present epoxy composition and to improve reactivity and strength in a coating composition or a cured article in which the present epoxy composition is used.